


Actus Fidei [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Disclaimer: Author Is An Athiest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Potential blasphemy, Priest Kink, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the very first time that Castiel manifests in front of Father Dean Winchester, he gets as far as "Rejoice, for you are blessed-" before Dean shoots him with a salt-loaded shotgun. [podfic; length: 38 mins]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actus Fidei [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Actus Fidei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457057) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> From reader: This is actually my third time recording this. I've recorded it several times over the past couple of months and was never happy with it. I hope you guys like it, sorry I took so long in getting around to posting it.

**Title** : [Actus Fidei](457057)

 **Author** : [Manic_intent](../users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent)

 **Reader/Podcover:** [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1)

 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary** : On the very first time that Castiel manifests in front of Father Dean Winchester, he gets as far as "Rejoice, for you are blessed-" before Dean shoots him with a salt-loaded shotgun. [podfic; length: 38 mins]

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/82bclh5y515w5q3/SPN_actus_fidei_mp3.zip) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9s0iusjd1j4qyut/SPN_Actus_Fidei_m4b.zip)


End file.
